It is known to apply an elongated rubber roller against a surface of a compact disk (which is referred to as CD hereinafter) and transfer the CD by means of the frictional engagement between the disk surface and the roller that is rotatively driven (See Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2003-257110). However, according to this arrangement, the smear that may be deposited on the rubber roller may be transferred onto the CD, and any slippage that may occur between the rubber roller and disk surface may prevent the retracting movement to be effected in a stable manner.
To eliminate such a problem, it is also proposed to apply a roller to the peripheral edge of a CD, and rotatively drive the roller (See US2001-0043553A1).
In recent years, CD players equipped with an auto-changer mechanism are gaining popularity. In such a player, a plurality of CDs are stored in a plurality of trays that are stacked one upon another so that any one of the CDs may be selectively transferred to a play position. In such a case, if the CD is transferred by using a roller that engages the peripheral edge of the CD, the overall structure tends to be unacceptably complex, and the overall size of the player housing has to be increased to avoid the interferences between the auto-changer mechanism and the turntable mechanism for spinning the CD.